Lord Potter and his ladies
by Leonkills
Summary: Harry was adopted when he was a baby and lived a good life with his 2 mothers, Anna and Alice, who are fertility doctors and surrogate mothers. Harry grew up with his mothers being pregnant almost every year so he developed a pregnancy fetish, and now that he will finally re-enter the wizarding world and accept all his lordships he will search for women to become his wives and give


Harry Potter had a good life, he was almost 11 years old and lived with his 2 moms. They adopted him when he was still a baby, both of them were fertility doctors who also helped couples who couldn't conceive by being surrogate mothers, ever since Harry was 4 he remembers at least one of his moms being pregnant every year, most of the years both of them were, and ever since them he collects pictures of his moms during their pregnancies, he has 2 favourites, one where his mom, Alice, a 6 ft tall blond lady with green eyes, was pregnant with triplets when he was 7, and one where his mother, Anna, a petite 5'4 busty redhead with blue eyes, was pregnant with triplets when he was 9, those were the only times they were pregnant with triplets, they had 2 twin pregnancies each over the years, and the rest were single pregnancies.

Currently, Harry was on the sofa between his moms watching a movie, with a hand in their bellies, Alice was 30 weeks pregnant with a boy and Anna was 38 weeks pregnant with twin girls, Harry simply loved to run his hands on their pregnant bellies and feel the babies moving inside.

Alice and Anna began noticing Harry's obsession on pregnancy when he was 6, and now that he was starting adolescence they noted that he developed a pregnancy fetish, they just wished that he wouldn't try to impregnate some girls his age.

In the middle of their movie session, someone knocked on their door, "I'll go and see who it is." Harry got up and walked to open the door when he did he saw a man who really looked like Santa Claus with some strange clothes.

"Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning Harry, can I come inside? I have some things to tell you and your mothers."

"Of course, I'm just gon..."

"Oh, professor you decided to give Harry his letter in person?"Harry turned and saw his mom Alice behind him smiling."Come inside, as you can see I'm not in the state to keep standing for long." she said while rubbing her rounded bump.

"I see, you and Anna are still helping those in need."

When they reached the living room Harry sat between his mothers again and began stroking their bellies. After that Dumbledore told him that he was a wizard and that both his mothers were witches as well, which he already knew. And then he told him what happened the night his parents died, the dark lord invaded their home and killed them, and when he was going to kill harry he somehow countered the killing curse killing the dark lord instead and that he was famous, revered even in the wizarding world for that.

After almost an hour of explaining and some talk between the headmaster and his mothers, Harry was walking with Dumbledore to the door, "So young Harry I see you have a fascination with pregnant bellies."

"Yes sir, ever since I was 4 I remember my mothers being pregnant every year, as time went on I started to find pregnant women very beautiful, and recently I started to find them really sexy," Harry added the last part blushing.

"Very understandable, growing up with 2 beautiful women that are pregnant all the time it was bound to happen. You'll find your pregnancy fetish most useful in your situation on the wizarding world since you will need to marry more than one woman thanks to your inheritances, and since polygamy is allowed in certain situations, I think your future wives will enjoy having a husband who finds them appealing while they are pregnant, when you get to Hogwarts after the sorting ceremony we can have a talk about who you would want as your future wives and I can help introduce them to you, I just hope you talk to me before getting any female students pregnant so we can arrange things." Dumbledore said with his famous twinkling eyes.

Harry's walk through Diagon Alley was interesting, to say the least, people kept staring at him and his moms, he didn't know if they recognised him or they were just amazed at the size of Anna's belly, her already huge 38 weeks with twins belly seemed even bigger in her petite 5'4 frame while Alice's belly looked smaller because of her tall 6 ft athletic frame, but in Harry's eyes they were the most beautiful women he ever saw.

Harry bought some books about magical pregnancies and the best dates to impregnate your wife. Unfortunately, he didn't find any about fertility or about rituals, he would check the Hogwarts library when he got there.

1 week after Dumbledore's visit Anna gave birth to the twin girls, and on the last week of August at 39 weeks Alice gave birth to a baby boy after they both gave birth Harry was kind of sad because he wouldn't see their beautiful pregnant bellies daily for some time, but after they told him their next pregnancies would be special he could hardly wait to know why.

On September 1st Harry and his moms were at the platform, and their figures were already back to being fit and perfect, Harry always wondered how they did that because he read that women had a hard time getting back their figures after pregnancy, he would have to ask them about it sometime so he would be able to tell his future wives their secret.

Harry was sitting alone in a compartment reading one of his books about magical pregnancies when the door opened and 3 girls peaked inside. "Can we sit here?" asked the blond one, "Of course, who wouldn't want to sit with 3 beautiful girls." Harry smiled at then and motioned to the seat in front of him. The blonde one and the brunette sat in front of him and the bushy-haired sat beside him, the compartment was in silence for a whole 30 seconds before "why are you reading a book about pregnancy?" Harry smiled at the bushy-haired girl "It's not about normal pregnancy, it's about magical pregnancy they are very different because of the baby magic affecting the mother and objects around her. I'm Harry by the way."

"Daphne." said the blonde, "Tracey" the brunette, "I'm Hermione, my mother never said anything different about her pregnancy." said the bushy-haired girl, "Well, if she was only pregnant once or never had a non-magical pregnancy she wouldn't know the difference."

"That's good and all but what would people think if they saw the famous Harry Potter reading a magical pregnancy book," said Daphne with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well, with the number of lordships I have and the number of wives I'll have it's safe to say that I'll be around a lot of pregnant women in my life, so I want to know how to handle myself in those situations, and I have a pregnancy fetish so the more I know about it the better." Tracey and Hermione blushed at his statement while Daphne merely smiled at him "You seen very different from the books, and far more interesting."

After that they talked about their childhood and the girls understood from where his obsession with pregnancy came from, Daphne looked especially intrigued about the surrogacy business and Harry smiled knowingly.

After they changed to their robes and the train stopped the 4 were leaving the compartment when Daphne grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to an empty compartment and locked the door, inside she took off her Hogwarts robe and the black shirt she was wearing showing Harry her B borderline C cup breasts which were enclasped in a smaller sized bra making then almost pop out, which were very large for an 11-year-old girl, and her smooth and sexy belly, which Harry noted had the beginnings of a six-pack meaning she takes her body seriously and works out very hard.

"So, what do you think about it? good enough for you to make me pregnant right now?" she said while taking off her bra and showing him her perfect and perky breasts and playing with them.

Harry didn't answer her, he simply took off his robes and shirt, showing her his well-defined abs and muscles while moving forward and kissing her on the lips making her moan.

While he put his hands around her slim waist she put hers around his neck and deepened their kiss, Harry moved his hands down and slid off her black skirt and black pantie while she slid off his jeans and boxers.

Now naked the 2 looked at each other, appreciating each other bodies, Daphne turned back and put her hands on the wall sticking out her delicious bum at him "We don't have much time, so you better fuck me senseless really fast and pump me full of your cum to make me pregnant." she said while jiggling her ass at him. "Your wish is my command, my lady, if you get impregnated right now I'll give you the lady Potter title when you become my wife." hearing that caused Daphne to stick out her ass even more. "So you better pump me so full of your semen that I will walk out of here already looking pregnant." Harry smiled at that and picked his wand aiming at his already hard dick he said, "plus habuerit" with that his dick doubled in thickness, seeing this Daphne almost salivated "I don't know what you did but it looks promising." "Oh yes, very promising my lady." he then aimed his wand at Daphne's womb and said" ovulation inductionem. And now it looks even more promising, you'll for sure get pregnant now" then he muttered a silencing spell and plunged his dick in Daphne's already soaking pussy.

"AHHHH yes, that's it, right there Harry, YESSS, so good." Daphne moans got louder and louder, and when Harry's hands reached her breasts she almost came.

"You're so tight Daph, so good, so beautiful and sexy, we will make tons of beautiful babies, do you want to make tons of babies with me my love?"

"OHHH yes Harry if we don't make at least a dozen babies I'll be disappointed, so how about we start right now? fill me up with litres of your cum and make me round and heavy with your children."

Harry was pumping faster and faster in Daphne's pussy and after around 5 minutes he released. When he finished releasing his load he picked up his wand aimed at daphne's womb and said "prope".

After Harry slid out of her Daphne noticed that in the place of her always smooth and flat belly was a little bump, and she could feel Harry's cum moving inside her womb when she moved, she put her shirt back on and noticed that it was really tight around her small bump, she glared at Harry "You know, you didn't really have to make me look pregnant right now, we're lucky that the robes are large." Harry circled his arms around her waist resting his hands on her bump and whispered, "I think you look really sexy right know, sexier than before, don't get me wrong you have the body of a goddess and I find it extremely sexy, but just seeing you with a small bump and imagining you getting bigger and bigger with our children really makes me hard." to prove his point Harry poked her bum with his hardened cock.

Daphne smiled at him and put her hands over his at her little bump, "I love my body, but every time I imagine myself with a large pregnant belly I just get turned on, so if you really got me pregnant we will be doing this every day, and when I start getting huge you'll put some oil on my belly and spread it all around so I don't get any stretch marks." Harry's cock got even harder just imagining spreading oil on Daphne's huge pregnant belly, "With pleasure my lady." he said while giving her a loving kiss.

After they both got dressed and had their robes on Daphne said: "Will we then everyone that we are dating now?" Harry shrugged "It works for me until I get you a ring we can simply be boyfriend and girlfriend if someone asks."

Daphne smiled while Harry took her hand when they walked out of the train to join the rest of the first years.


End file.
